Mark of the Horde
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: The master hunter Saldrok is hunting the remains of the shadow council after the events in Tanaan. But he accidently discovers an ancient artifact with incrediable power. What is this power? And what will he do with it? find out by reading. OUTDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, i have thought alot about writing this story, just never got the time for it...but now i do, so enjoy. btw i may switch pov from time to time. pov: Point Of View**

Some time has passed since the defeat Archimonde and the legion in Tanaan. And therefore the Shadow Council is pretty much dead. However there is still some survivers left. A group of 5 members were sent back to Talador by Gul'dan himself when the assault on the citadel began. He said that there existed tales of an artifact with incredible power hidden in a cave along the west shore.

So here they are at the shore just west of Gul'rok.

 _Talador_

 _Group leader pov._

"The artifact should be around here. If what master Gul'dan said is true then we will conguer Draenor for the Legion" i thought.

"We have been searching these shores for hours. Face it Gralda, this artifact is not here" i hear a certien orc say behind me.

I turn around with a snarl on my face and is met by Rakor leaning on the mountianside. "Quit your whining, Rakor. If you're tired already then go back to Tanaan and die" i yell at him

This clearly pissed him off as he grabs his axe and got into fighting stance.

I also go into fighting stance and make a felfire bolt in my hand. "Make a move Rakor, we both know im stronger than you" i say.

"Orcs" i hear Vaalon mutter.

With a angry roar he slams his axe into the mountianside. But then it begins to crack. The crack grows bigger. And then it collapses revealing a small passage into the mountian.

 _No pov._

While the group is caught up in what just happened. An orc hunter, with light green skin and a short black beard, sees them. He was riding his Iron Skyreaver and spots them from the sky. (my armor is the Rylakstalker mythic set)

 _Saldroks pov._

"Whats this? more shadow council cowards?" i take out my gun (Shreddirons shredder lvl 6)and look through the scope to get a better view. "Hmm, five in total. Three shadowguards in steel armor, all male, one of them draenei, the others orcs. Two warlocks in dark brown robes, both female orcs. Not too challenging. Kragosh, take us down" i say.

We descend on them fast. Just when we're about the reach the ground, i jump off Kragosh and land right in front of the draenei. Before he has time to react, i shoot him in the face.

The other two Shadowguards run towards me to attack, but they're stopped by Kragosh as he devours them whole. One for each head.

I quickly shoot one of the warlocks before she cast any spells. However the other one was faster and shoots a felfire bolt at me. I take out one of my axes and deflects the bolt right back at her.

The blast knocked her into a nearby rock and she passes out. I reload my gun, walks towards her and is about the finish her off.

Then i see a crimson light in the cornor of my eye. I turn towards the cave to see it coming from inside. Curiosity got the better of me. "Kragosh, watch her for a minute" i say as i place my gun on my back and walk into the cave.

The passageway was reletivly small, but then moments later i walked into a giant room of sort. The only things in the room were an alter with a small red crystal hovering over it. Behind it was a large statue of a man wearing long robes and had a very long beard

I slowly walk closer to the alter to investigate this mysterious crystal. "hmmm, wonder what kind of crystal this is" i thought as i reached out for it with my right hand.

As soon as i touch the crystal, a bright light envelops the room and i feel unbearable pain in my hand. I scream as it feels like my hand is being torn apart and put back together.

When the light dies down and the pain fades away, i stumble backwards and fall. I slowly sit back up and look at the alter. The crystal is gone. I look at my hand, to see the crystal _IN_ my hand.

"What in the name of Goldrinn"? i mutter in shock.

"Worry not, young Saldrok" i hear a deep voice say.

I look up to the statue to see its eyes glowing. "This was meant to happen" its says.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" i ask as i stand up again.

"I am the guardian of the Heart of Loyalty. This crystal was made by the Titans as they crafted this Draenor.

" _This_ Draenor? the titans knew about alternate realities?"

"Yes, they knew what would happen on this Draenor. Because of the approaching darkness, they chose you to be the wielder of the heart long before you were born. They trusted me to keep it safe until you came."

"Wielder of the heart? What does this crystal actually do?"

"It possesses the power to make any enemy into a friend. With it, you will end the conflict and prepare your world for the coming war"

"how do i use this power?"

"Reach out with the heart and shine its light upon their mind"

"What does that mean?"

But then, the light faded from the statues eyes. I looked down at the crystal again. It had a faint red glow to it. I Stood up and walked towards the small passage

Walking back through the passage, i thought about what the guardian meant by all that.

" _Reach out with the Heart and shine its light upon their mind"_

It diddent make alot of sense to me. How am i supposed to shine light? Im not a paladin or a priest.

When i came outside again, i saw Kragosh guarding the still unconcious warlock. Her robes were slightly burned from the blast earlier.

I stopped for a moment and looked at the heart again. Use it to make enemies into friends, huh?

I walked over to the warlock and put my hand in front of her forehead. I focused on the crystal and noticed it began to glow much brighter. Then a small red lightball came out of the crystal and flew into the warlocks forehead.

A second after that, her eyes snapped open and glowed red for a moment. Then a glowing black Horde symbol apeared on her forehead.

I grabbed the hilt of one of my axes in case.

She stood up and...kneeled?

"I am at your service, master" she said.

I was confused. "What?" i said.

"uhhmm...What is your name" i asked still confused.

"Gralda Stoneburn, former felcaster of the shadow council"

"Former?"

"Yes, you have shown me the truth and the glory of the Horde. For that, i will serve you until the end"

When i recovered from my confusion, i looked again at the crystal in my hand. "So this is what the guardian meant. Make any enemy into a friend." i thought.

Soon, thoughts of what i could acomplish with this crystal, began to pop up in my head. I could make anyone loyal to me, i could conquer the Alliance. I could even take over the Horde with this, but im not gonna do that because im not a traitor.

I smirked and asked "Tell me Gralda, are there any more survivors of the shadow council left"

"No, this group was all that was left of it" she awnsered.

"Very well then" i said.

I would need to find out more about this crystals power. I would need to test it more.

"Kragosh, we're leaving" i said. The great rylak streched abit and spread its wings. I jumped in the saddle. "Jump on" i said to Gralda. She did as asked and sat behind me.

"Where are we going" she asked.

"Back to my garrison in Frostfire Ridge" i answered.

Kragosh took to the sky towards Frostfire. I had some planning to do.

 **The end of Chapter 1**

 **So what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, im back with chapter 2 hope you like it.**

 _Frostfire ridge_

 _Saldrok pov_

I almost didnt notice the chilling winds as i had so much to think about. This crystal could really turn the tide in our war agenst the alliance. I could make their armies loyel to me and turn them agenst the rest of the alliance.

"Is something bothering you, master?" i heard Gralda ask behind me.

"No Gralda, just have alot to think about" i answered. It was true. This power was incrediable.

I would need to learn more about the depths of this crystal. So far i have learned to use it on one person if i focused a little on the crystal.

I wonder if i focused more, i would be able to use its power on more than one person.

 _Frostwall garrison_

As Kragosh landed outside the townhall, some of my guards gave me curious glances since i brought a member of the shadow council back to the garrison.

We dismounted. "Go back to the stable Kragosh, im sure Amaukwa has missed you" i said and watched him fly towards the stable. Amaukwa is Kragoshs mate. She has light blue silver like fur. I found her in Shadowmoon Valley, she was captured by the shadowmoon orcs. They were trying to corrupt her using void magic. I freed her and Kragosh took quite a liking to her.

Anyway. "follow me" i said walking towards to townhall with Gralda behind me.

I stopped outside. "Wait here, Gralda" i said. She nodded in response.

Entering the the hall, i saw warmaster Zog looking down at the map.

"Throm'ka, sir. There recently hasnt been any sigtings of any demon activity" he said.

"Good" i simply said "you are dismissed".

He saluted and walked out of the hall. I walked over to my chair/throne and sat down. I held up my hand, with the crystal in it, in front me. To learn more about it, i would have to test it on someone. It would be betrayel to use it on my own guards because they are already loyal to the horde.

Maybe if someone could summon something i could test it on. Hmm, maybe my friend Orsa could help with this.

"Zog" i called out.

"Yes, sir?"

"please send word to the Undercity, i need Grand Warlock Orsas assistance on something" i said.

"Right away" he answered.

I looked at the crystal. The twisting nether should have some demons i could test the crystal on.

 _The next day. The crackling plains._

"So you want me to summon some demons, so you can test this artifact you found?" Asked the undead warlock know as Orsa.

"Yes. And Gralda will assist you" i answered.

"Who are you exactly?" he said facing Gralda.

"I am the first master Saldrok used the artifact on. He convinced me to join the Horde. And for that i will serve him" she answered him.

"Interresting" he said. "Very well, lets begin".

"Yes, start with a large group of imps" i said to the two warlocks.

Both of them formed a large ball of fel energi in their hands. Out of it came smaller bolts of energi. When they hit the ground, they turned into imps.

I counted atleast 30 of them. "Good, now step back" i said. They walked some distance away from the imps.

Now, i concentrated on the crystal. Focusing much of my will power on it. I could feel the large amount of energi forming in my hand. I held up my hand facing the imps and released the power.

To my surprise, a giant beam of red energi shot from my hand and enveloped all the imps. When i held down my hand, i could see all of the imps now had small black symbols of the horde on their heads.

"Very impressive. I can feel these imps are no longer under my control" said Orsa with a cursious tone.

"This is even better than i thought. Lets move on" i said eagerly.

Orsa and Gralda began to return the imps into energi and siphon it back into their hands.

"Next is a pack of felhounds" i said.

Orsa and Gralda casted their spell and formed a bigger energi ball with fel energi coming out of it. Gralda summoned 2 felhounds while Orsa summoned 5.

The felhounds howled as they were summoned.

This time i would try something diffrent. I again focused hard on the crystal. As soon as the energi ball was formed, i threw it up into the air.

It hovered right over the demon pack. Then red lighting looking energi shot out of it and into the felhounds skull like heads. After a couple of seconds it returned to my hand and into the crystal.

The felhounds bowed their heads with the black Horde symbol on them.

"This is getting better and better" i said with a smirk on my face. "Lets try something much bigger. A Wrathguard"

Orsa raised and eyebrow. "Are you sure? A Wrathguard is a very powerful demon" he asked.

"Im sure" i answered confidently.

"Very well then" he said.

Both warlocks held one hand out and combined their magic into a portal. The portal grew bigger, and soon a wrathguard walked out.

It had the usual dark armor on and a giant axe as weapon.

I focused again and shot a red lighting beam into the demons head. It began to scream as it...Resisted?

My eye widened. The demon actually resisted. I focused harder on the crystal and the red beam grew slightly bigger.

After about a minute, the screaming finaly stopped and the demon kneeled. "Command me, master" it said.

I was quite surprised by this. The demon had actally resisted the crystals power.

"It seems stronger demons are resistent to the artifact. I doubt you would be able to control any stronger demon like a pitlord or an infernal" said Orsa as he and Gralda reopened the portal and send the demon back.

"It apears so" i said. "Well, that was all, thanks Orsa"

"No problem, Saldrok, Anytime" he said

Suddenly, an idea apeared in my head. Gralda is a strong warlock, but she still has much to learn.

"Hey, Orsa" i asked.

"Yes?"

"If its not too much to ask, i would like it if you took Gralda under your wing and trained her further" i said.

Orsa held a hand to chin. "Hmm, she is quite talented in the ways. Very well, i will teach her" he said.

"Thank you, my friend, but please keep this artifact a secret" I said and he nodded

I looked over to Gralda. "Make sure to learn as much you can, Gralda. Orsa is the most powerful warlock i know" i said

"Thank you, master, i will" she said.

Orsa opened a portal to the Undercity and they both walked through it.

I now stood alone on the icy plain. "Kragosh" i yelled. He came flying down and landed in front of me. I mounted the saddle and he took flight back towards the garrison.

I thought again of the crystal.

I had recently got word that the draenei native to this draenor, had officially joined the alliance.

I smirked as i thought of an idea. With this crystal, i think i could change their minds.

 **There we go, chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 coming soon.**

 **btw Throm'ka is a greeting in orcish.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im back again with chapter 3. enjoy :)**

 _Frostwall garrison. Townhall._

 _Saldrok pov_

You have to start somewhere, right? With my new power, i knew exactly where i would start.

Frostfire ridge and Gorgrond were both pretty much under horde control. Talador, however, was still in conflict.

The draenei had villages and camps throughout the land. Those shouldnt be too hard to take over. Auchinduon could be a problem tho, with their magical barriers protecting it.

But if i could take control of a soulpriest, i could make them disable the barriers and allow the crystals power to overwhelm the temple.

First i would need knowledge of where the alliance forces, remaining on Draenor, was positioned. And i knew where to get that knowledge. Fort Wrynn.

The alliance main base of operations in talador. Located in the northen part of Talador, not too far from our fort, Vol'jins pride.

 _Talador. Orunei Coast._

I had taken Kragosh to fly me to orunei coast. I couldnt risk being seen before i had gotten close enough. After we landed, i sent him back to Frostwall.

After a short walk, i reached to woods. I could just see fort wrynn in the distance. But how to best take it over, was the question.

A moment later, i saw movement in the corner of my eye. I turned to see an alliance scout. He was wearing leather armor with a couple of shortsword attached to his belt.

An idea formed in my head, using this scout i could trick them into bringing me into the middle of the fort. Then i could take control of all the troops at the same time. I smirked a little at the thought.

Luckily he hadnt seen me. I powered up the crystal and shot a small red lighting beam towards him. It flew into his head, he turned my direction and kneeled.

I walked up to him. "What is your command, master" he said.

"Lead the way back to Fort Wrynn" i said.

He nodded, stood up and began walking towards the fort.

 _Talador. Outside Fort Wrynn_

We stood behind some trees so the guard couldnt spot us.

"Do you have some rope" i asked the scout.

"Yes, why" he asked.

"Because i need you to bind my hands on my back to make it look like you captured me. Then we will walk up to the guards and you will say you found me spying on the fort" i told him.

"Okay" he said and took out some rope he had in his belt and bound my hands on my back.

The bind was loose so i could easily break it, but that was part of the plan.

We began walking towards the entance with him pointing one of his sword to my back.

"Whats this" asked one of the guard. They were wearing the usual stormwind armor set, with shield and sword.

"I caught this orc scum, lurking around the outskirts" said the scout.

"Good, take him to the commander. Maybe we can get information out of this one" said the other guard as they followed us into the fort.

"How ironic that i will be getting info out of you instead" i thought and did my best to hide my smirk.

The fort was really just a camp to be honest. Some wooden walls and a couple of buildings was all. I looked around the troops. More footmen, some dwarven riflemen, a couple of mages and one draenei. I saw them all glare at me.

"That will soon change" i thought

We stopped in front of a larger building, i guessed that was where the commander was.

One of the guards walked into the building. A short time later he came out with the commander. A human male with black hair and beard. he had the same armor as the footmen, only without a helmet.

"So a filthy orc thinks he can spy on an alliance base, huh" he said with clear disgust in his tone. Other troops began to gather around us to see what was going to happen.

I looked up to him and said. "I think you dont understand"

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about" he asked.

I answered "This is not an alliance base...For long"

I broke the rope binding my hands, quickly gathered power in my hand and threw and energi ball up into the air.

Before the guards could attack me, red lighting shot out of the ball and flew into the heads of all troops in the base. One by one, all their eyes glowed red, then back to normal, and the black Horde symbol formed on their foreheads.

The energi ball returned into the crystal.

The troops kneeled. "Command us, master" They all said in unison.

"Return to your posts and warn me if anything aproaches" i said. They did as told.

I turned to face the commander. "Do you have info of the alliance forces here on Draenor" i asked.

"Yes, its right in here, follow me" he answered and walked in the building.

When we got inside, he walked over the a table with maps on it.

"The Alliance forces stationed here on Draenor are mainly in the lunarfall garrison and Ashran. The Draenei forces are mainly gathered at the temple of Karabor. There is still a camp of Draenei troops close to Auchenduon. The draenei towns here are not that heavely protected. Im sure with the troops here, we would be able to take over one town" he said

I thought a little about this information. "What about the draenei exarchs" i asked.

"From the reports i got, it seems all four exarchs have returned to Karabor after the defeat of the shadow council and the legion" he answered.

"Well that makes thing more complicated" i thought. I had hoped that there would be an exarch here in Talador that i could use. well, if i couldnt come to them, i would make them come to me. Just how, was the question.

Suddenly, an idea apeared in my head. Since the alliance dont know that this base now belongs to the horde, then they would awnser if it called for aid.

If i made the comander send a letter to Karabor asking for an exarchs aid, they would come. And fall right into my hands.

"Should we attack a draenei town, master" asked the commander.

"No. I have a better idea" i said. "You will send a messager to Karabor, telling that the horde is attacking Talador, and that you will need an exarchs aid to defend the draenei towns"

"Exellent idea, master, but what if they see our mark" he asked and pointed to his forehead.

"Dont worry, you have the ability to hide it, by simply thinking its not there" i said.

The commander closed his eyes and soon his mark was gone, then returned shortly after. Orsa contacted me some days ago and told me that Gralda could make her mark disapear and reapear at will. I thought it was a nice detail to the crystal.

"Make sure to tell this to the messager before he leaves" i said.

"Yes, master, right away" he said as he sat down, took out a pencil, a patchment and began to write.

I walked outside the fort and toward our fort, Vol'jin's Pride.

 _Talador. Vol'jin's Pride._

The guards saluted as i walked in.

I made my way into the main building where Overseer Axefist was looking at some papers.

She looked up from the papers. "Ahh, Saldrok, what brings you back to Talador" She asked

"How many troops do you have avalable right now" i asked.

"Hhmmm, about 30 grunts, 25 axe throwers and 10 battlemages" she answered.

"Good, tell them to prepare. We're moving to attack Aruuna and Tuurem" i said.

She smiled. "Very well then, it will be good to finally fight again" she said.

I smiled too. If everything goes as planed, i will soon have an exarch on my side.

 **There we go. That was chapter 3 hope you liked it. Number 4 coming soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, heres chapter 4, hope you like it**

 _Karabor. Exarchs quarters._

 _Yrel pov_

Atlast peace. The legion was defeated and we finally had peace on Draenor. The land itself also seemed to be recovering from the fel corruption.

Akama, Naielle, Maladar and i had agreed to join our brothers and sisters in the Alliance. I just hoped it was the right decision.

Oh, and i miss Velen. He was always there to guide us through the the dark times, but he had sacrificed himself to purefy the fallen naaru.

He had always believed that i would become something great. And it seems he was right. Now i had become an Exarch, one of the leaders of our people.

I Heard a knock on the door. It opened revealing a guard in vindicator armor.

He bowed. "Exarch Yrel, you have been summoned by Exarch Maladaar" he said and left.

Well, it seems duty calls. I quickly took on my golden armor and made my way towards the counciling room.

The guards saluted as i walked in. I walked over the stone floor with the image of a naaru made into it, towards my chair.

"Ahh, Yrel, so good of you to join us" said Akama as i sat down.

"Now that we are, would you mind telling us why you have called us" asked Akama, turning his attention to a guard in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Exarchs. Bring him in" said the guard.

I saw a human soldier acompanied by a couple of guards, walk into the middle besides the other guard.

"This human arrived an hour ago with terrible news" said the guard beside him.

"What news do you bring, human" asked Maladaar calmly.

The human gave a respectful bow. "Exarchs, i bring word from Fort wrynn in Talador. The horde is on the attack."' he said.

My eyes widened. The horde attacking Talador? this is not good, but why would they attack when they helped us agenst the legion and Gul'dan. It didnt make sense.

"This is dire news indeed. What is the status of its forces" Asked Naielle.

"Our current forces are highly outnumbered. We can barely manage to defend Fort Wrynn, much less the other draenei villages. We humbly ask for the aid of the Exarchs" he said.

"You shall have it, friend, the Horde must be stopped before they destroy the villages and possibly Auchenduon" Naielle said.

"Agreed, we must defend our people" Akama said. "Yrel?"

I turned to face him. "Yes" i asked.

"I trust you to take a part of our army and hold the Horde at bay untill the rest can arrive" He said.

"Yes, i will begin right away" i said.

I stood up from my chair and left the room. Once again, i had to defend our people. I would make Velen proud.

 _Talador. Outskirts of Tuurem._

 _Saldrok pov_

The time has come for the first step of my plan.

My troops and i were just outside of the draenei town of Tuurem. The town was used by the iron horde to house their forces in Talador. Now the town had been rebuild and its people had returned to their homes.

I looked at my forces. They were all eager for battle. Too bad i had to disapoint them.

By now, the towns defenders had gathered outside the walls, they all had the same draenei armor on with the ecxeption of a couple of vindicators.

They had drawn their swords and raised their shields. "For the light and the Naaru" they yelled and charged.

My troops was about the charge in and meet the incoming force, but i held up a hand, telling them to hold their positions.

The defenders were getting closer. I held up my hand and powered up the crystal. Red lightning shot from my hand and split into all the heads of the defenders.

My troops stared at the energi in awe as i did my handy work.

A few seconds later, the defenders kneeled. "We are at your command, master" they said in unison.

My troops gave me confused looks and began to whisper among themselves.

"What in the world was that" asked Overseer Axefist as she walked up to me.

"Simply my newfound power" i said.

"What did you do to them" She asked.

"I have made them completly loyal to me. They will do whatever i ask them to do" i answered.

"If you could just do this, then why did you bring us along" she asked, clearly confused like the rest.

"I had to make it look realistic" i answered.

"What about the defense of Vol'jin's Pride? The alliance of fort wrynn could attack" she said, with slight annoyence in her tone.

"They will not attack. I ordered them not to " I said.

Axefist slowly understood what i meant.

"Now lets get into the town" i said turning to face the defenders. "Rise and follow me into the town" i said.

"Yes, master" They replied and stood up.

Walking into the town, i looked around. I saw some draenei children playing around, but they stopped when they saw me. Some even ran to their parents at the sight of my troops entering the town.

I now stood in the middle. I turned around to the defenders "Spread out and round up everyone in the town, out here in the open" i said.

They nodded and began their task. They walked into the houses and brought out the people inside. Men, women and children were brought out with or without force. The children clung to their parents in fear.

They all had mixtures of fear, shock and confusion on their faces.

A couple of minutes later all civilian draenei were gathered in a crowd in the open.

I took out my gun and shot once into air, getting the groups attention.

"Draenei of Tuurem, my name is Saldrok. And i am glad to say that this town now belongs to the Horde" i said raising my voice.

Some in the crowd gasped. The children clung even closer to their parents.

"Orc scum" i heard one in the crowd yell.

An adult male draenei quickly ran towards me with clenched fists.

I remained calm. A guard moved in between me and the draenei and bashed his shield in the attackers face.

The attacking draenei fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. Clenching the side of his face, he looked up.

"What are you doing? Why in the name of the naaru are you defending this monster" he said.

The guard held his sword to the draenei's throat. "I will defend the master with my life because he has shown me the true path" said the guard.

some of my troops was still abit confused.

The draenei walked back into the crowd.

"Now, i understand that you may be confused why your guards are acting like this, but dont worry, you will soon understand why" i said with a smirk.

I held up my hand in front of the draenei. "I welcome you into the horde" i said. Red lightning flowed into the heads off the draenei, except the children. I did not use the power on the children. I Thought it would be dishonorable to use such power on helpless children.

Their eyes glowed red for a moment and the Horde symbol apeared on their foreheads. They kneeled. "What is your command, master" they said. The children was of course more scared than ever, not understading why their parents suddenly acted like that.

"Return to your normal lives. Those of you who have children, im sure they are scared right now. Please make them understand whats going on and tend to them" i said.

Many of the draenei returned to their daily rotine like nothing happened. The parents stayed behind to calm their children.

I overheard one of the conversasions.

"Mommy daddy, what are you saying" said a little girl, still scared.

"Its okay, sweetie" said the farther.

"Yes, we are under the hordes protection now, they will keep us safe" said the mother.

"Are you sure? what did that big orc do" Asked the girl.

"Master Saldrok showed us the right way. He would never hurt his own people. Dont worry, sweetie, its going to be okay" said the mother.

"O-okay" said the girl, a abit more calm this time.

One by one, they returned to their homes.

I turned to face the guards. "Return to guarding this town and await further orders" i said.

They saluted and returned to their posts.

Overseer Axefist walked up to me. "I must say, this new power of yours is very impressive. And you can do that to anyone" she asked.

"Yes, except strong demons. they can aparantly resisted the power" i answered.

"Well then, should we move out?"

"Yes, we are moving onto Aruuna"

"So you can do the same to them?"

"Exactly"

Now that my plan was in motion. All of Draenor would soon belong to the Horde.

 **And that was chapter 4, hope you enjoyed it. more coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Heres chapter 5, hope you like it.**

 _Talador. Aruuma._

 _Saldrok pov_

The first step had been completed. Both Tuurem and Aruuma now belonged to the horde. I had sent Axefist and her forces back to Vol'jin's Pride, since i had enough forces now. And more to come.

Now i needed only await the Exarchs arrival. Once the Exarch had arrived at the Anchorite's sojourn, my scouts would inform me. Then we would attack and bring the Exarch on our side.

The captian of the defenders of Aruuna, Elaana, walked up to me. She was a tall, light blue skinned draenei.

"Master, our forces are ready to move out" she said.

"Good. Have your forces take positions around Anchorite's sojourn, But make sure not to be seen" I said.

She saluted and walked away.

Taking Anchorite's sojourn wouldnt be a problem. I just needed to draw out the Exarch first.

So far, i had really been enjoyed this. Being able to make anyone my friend was really thrilling.

A tap on my leg snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see a little, purple skined draenei girl with red hair.

"Thank you" she said.

"What" i asked curious.

"Thank you for doing what you did to my mommy and daddy. They used to yell alot at eachother, but now they love eachother again and that makes me happy. So thank you" she said.

I smiled and kneeled down to meet her eye level. "It was my pleasure, little one, you dont need to thank me. I just did what was best for the horde. And maybe when you grow up, you can become a proud warrior of the horde like me" I said.

She smiled and hugged me and i hugged back. After a moment, i broke the hug. "Now off with you, little one. Go play with your friends" i said.

She smiled. "Okay" she said and ran off.

I stood up again and looked up into the sky. The sun was beginning to go down behind the mountians.

I decided to go and meet up with my troops and wait for the Exarch.

 _Talador. The woods outside Anchorite's sojourn._

It was dark now. We had waited for some time now and not seen anything out of the usual.

Just how long would it take for the draenei to gather their army?

Suddenly one of my scouts returned. He saluted and said "Master, i saw a large legion of Karabor troops, crossing the pass between Talador and Shadowmoon valley"

"Good, report back to Elaana" i said.

Soon, I would have an Exarch in my army. And more to come.

 _Anchorite's sojourn._

 _Yrel pov_

We arrived at Anchorite's sojourn at nighttime. When i walked in i couldnt help but notice some of the guard had curious and confused looks on their faces.

The captian of the guard, Vindicator Gaabru, walked up to me.

"Greetings, Exarch Yrel, what brings you and an army to Talador" he asked.

"Vindicator Gaabru, what is the status in Talador" i asked.

"Status? what do you mean" he asked confused.

"I mean how goes the frontlines. Where has the horde striked?"

"Frontlines? There has not been any battle here"

"What? but the horde is attacking"

"How do you know this"

"A human messager, from Fort wrynn, arrived at karabor yesterday and told us of the horde attacking Talador"

"This is strange indeed. I have not gotten any reports of any force attacking Talador. I do not know why Fort wrynn would ask for aid when there is no battle"

"I must speak with the commander then. And ask him why he would call for us when there is no attack"

"Yes, but it is very late. It would be wise for you and your forces to rest here for the night. You can continue your journey at dawn"

"Thank you, Vindicator"

I walked back to my army to give orders to stay here.

This was very strange. Why would the alliance call for us if nothing was going on? I would have to find out tomorrow.

 _Talador. Woods outside Anchorite's sojourn._

 _Saldrok pov_

I was looking through my scope on my gun to see what Exarch they had sent.

I spotted Yrel. "Ahh, so they brought Yrel" i said. I looked at her army. "And i see she brought a good part of the draenei army". I counted around 500 draenei. And i already have about 150 draenei under my control.

"Should we attack, master" i heard Elaana ask behind me.

I thought for a moment. "No your forces will stay here" i said placing my gun on my back. "I will go in alone" i said as i walked towards the bridge that connected the mainland with the isle, upon which Anchorite's sojourn was located.

"But they will see you, master" she said.

"No they wont. I will make sure of that"

Upon nearing the brigde i used the ability that all master hunters share. Camofladge.

This made me completly invisible to the naked eye. I could sneak into the town with no problem.

I stopped near the entrace to the town. "Now, the second step begins" i thought as i powered up my crystal and entered the town.

"This is almost too easy"

 _Talador 2 days later. Outskirts of Anchorites sojourn._

 _Naielle pov_

I was on my way to meet up with Yrel and organize a counter attack. Yrel had sent a messager, telling she was able repel the attack and now needed my help to decide where to strike next.

Night had fallen when i arrived.

Walking in, i could see some guards patroling.

Finally i saw Yrel looking over some maps on a table. But she had her back to me.

"Yrel, good to see you again. How are you" i asked.

"Im fine" she said bluntly, still not turning to face me.

This surprised me a little. "So i take it you were able to push the horde back" i asked.

"Yes" she said. "I was...SEIZE HER"

Before i had time to react, two guards knocked me to my knees and held my arms.

"What is going on? What are you doing, Yrel" i asked, confused.

"What my master commands" She said, turning around, revealing the evil smirk aswell as the glowing black horde symbol on her forehead.

My eyes widened. "What in the name of the naaru" i said shocked.

I looked around to see the same symbol apear of every draeneis forehead.

"Well done, Yrel, my plan worked perfectly" I heard someone say.

I saw an orc apear. He was armed in armor that looked to be made out of the skulls of rylaks.

"You. What have you done to her" i demanded.

He looked at me and placed a hand on Yrels shoulder. "Would you explain, Yrel" he said.

"With pleasure, master " she said and walked towards me. She stopped a few feet away from me.

She looked at me angrily. "Master Saldrok has shown me the true path to glory. He has opened my eyes and given me untold strength and power" she said proudly. For a moment a burning red aura surrounded her. "Something that old fool Velen never could" She said with disgust at Velens name.

I couldnt believe my ears. Yrel has always looked to Velen as a father. And now she was calling him a fool? What in the name of the light was going on here?

I heard her chuckle evilly. "But dont worry, you will soon see it too" she said walking back to the orc.

The orc walked up to me. "Your skill as a rangari will indeed be useful to me, Naielle" he said.

"I will never serve you" i spat.

"Not right now maybe" he said. "But in a mere moment, you will be more than willing to do anything i say".

Something in his hand glowed red as it descended to my head.

"Nooo" I said before his hand met my head.

 **There we go. Oh man, i have wanted to write this for so long. Especially this at the end. Dont worry, more chapters are comming.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, heres the next chapter. Enjoy**

 _Talador. Gordal fortress._

 _Saldrok pov_

Auchenduon. I could see it in the distance from the platform i stood on. Such a beautiful place and the last non-horde place in Talador. That and Shattrath, but reconstruction hadnt even begun yet, so there would be no point in taking that over.

Gordal fortress hadnt been hard to take over at all. The ogres now served me like the others.

I heard someone aproach me from behind.

"The preparations have been made, master" said a female voice

"Good. Has the scouts returned yet" i asked, not turning around.

"No, master. Not yet" said the female voice.

The owner of the voice walked up beside me. I turned my head to the side and was met by the smiling face of Naielle.

"You know, master, i wish to thank you" she said.

"For" i asked.

"For doing what you did to me. It has been years since i have felt this happy about serving a course. If you ever need anything, i would be more than happy to help" she said with a renewed smile.

I returned the smile. "Im glad you like it, Naielle. And i'll make sure to keep your offer in mind" i said.

She smiled, bowed and walked off.

I returned to gaze at the distant Auchenduon.

It was an pleasent thought, that some of the draenei actually liked their change. Like Naielle, they were happy about joining the horde and helping me as best as they could.

"When are we going to Shadowmoon" asked a demanding female voice.

I knew the voice. And the tone in it.

I turned around to see Yrel, standing there.

"As soon as we have taken Auchenduon, we will move on to Shadowmoon" i said calmly.

"Lets hurry then. Im looking forward to a good fight" said Yrel, clenching her weapon.

Talking about change, Yrel had changed dramaticly.

She had tossed away her light golden armor, and now wore armor of hardened black steel with spikes decorating it. And with a helmet that looked similiar to that of a wrathguards. (Just without the giant horns)

She had thrown away her hammer and now wielded a huge brutal two-handed axe that looked similiar to Blackhands hammer.

The most noticable change was her personallity. Instead of the steady fighting style of the light, she had now embraced bloodlust and slaughter. As she had said herself: "I want nothing more than to tear everyone of your enemies to shreds and watch them bleed".

To be honest, i kinda liked the new way she was. But her apearance wasnt the only change.

 _Flashback_

The Anchorite's sojorn had been taken. All of its soldiers were now loyal to me and had rounded up the civilians and the pilgrims in the middle.

A little more to the side, two soldiers held Yrel in place.

I walked over to her.

"I greet you, Exarch Yrel" i said.

"Tell me, what have you done to my troops" she said, trying to sound brave, but i saw right through it.

"The same that i will do to you and all draenei" i said.

"Noo please..." She said.

I ignored her and placed my hand on her head.

The mark was placed, but she had her eyes closed. Then, it happened.

The ground started to shake and the mark glowed brightly.

Yrel stood up as the soldiers holding her, backed away. She started to levitate, as a dark red aura surrounded her.

The aura grew bigger and bigger. I stared at the event with wide eyes.

Finally she opened her eyes, but they were not normal. They were burning red. It looked like her eyes were fire.

She raised her head to the sky. "THE HORDE WILL CONQUER THIS WORLD, AS IT WILL WITH AZEROTH" she yelled.

She turned her head and eyed civilians and pilgrims with murder in her eyes. The crowd looked terrified like they were looking at Sargeras himself.

She raised an arm towards them. Out of her hand, shot dark red lighting similiar to mine. It enveloped the helpless draenei, they screamed in agony as if the lighting was tearing their soul apart.

After a moment, all that was left of them, was a smoking pile of ash.

She turned to face me and returned to the ground. "Where you go, master, i will follow" she said and bowed.

By now the ground had stopped shaking. I stared into her burning eyes with fascination and a hint of admiration.

 _End of flaskback_

"Dont worry Yrel, we will be moving agenst Karabor before you know it" i said.

"Good, i cant wait to show the people my new power" she said with a grin.

She walked off. I returned to stare at the horizen. "I hope my scout finds what im looking for soon. I am also looking forward to showing Karabor, the new Yrel" i thought.

 _Talador. Forest between Auchenduon and the tomb of lights._

 _Soulbinder Tuulani pov_

It was a nice day. I was really enjoying the peace around Auchenduon.

I was walking down the path to the tomb of lights. I was going to visit it and talk to the care taker.

I saw 3 draenei soldiers coming my way. I smiled and waved at them, but they did not wave back. This was strange, all draenei are usually very friendly.

When they neared me, they drew their weapons. This made me feel abit uneasy.

"Halt" said the one in the front. A dark blue skined male with long black hair.

I stopped. He walked up to me. "You are a soulbinder, correct" he asked in a serious tone.

"Yes" i answered nervious.

"Then you are coming with us" he said and pushed me towards the forest.

"But i need to visit the tomb of lights" i said trying to turn around.

But i was met by two swords held agenst my stomch. "You are coming with us" said one of them while glaring at me. This one a light purple skined female with light brown hair.

I was starting to get scared, but i followed them, with one in the front and two behind me.

After a short walk, we reached the way up to Gordal fortress. Why were we going towards ogre terratory?

"Wait, this is ogre terratory. Why are we..." i tried to say.

"We know. They are no threat" one behind me interrupted.

I decided not to try and talk again.

This was getting strange. The ogres didnt pay any attention to us when we walked up the mountian. They just stood guard there, like nothing was happening.

I noticed all of the ogres had a mark of sort, on their foreheads. I looked at the soldiers behind me. It shocked me to see that they had the exact same mark on their heads.

I didnt know why they were taking me here, but i had a bad feeling about it.

 _Talador. Gordal fortress._

 _Saldrok pov_

I was sitting on a stone throne inside a hall. I was talking to warmaster Agog, the leader of the ogres in Gordal Fortress.

"Have the preparations been made" i asked.

"Yes, master. We ogres did work good" he said.

"Good, await further orders. Dismissed" i said.

He saluted and walked off.

Just then, Naielle walked up to me.

She gave a quick bow. "Master, our scouts have found a soulbinder" she said.

"Exellent, bring it to me" i said.

She nodded and walked over to the other guards.

"So you found one" said Yrel as she came up beside me.

"Yes, we will soon have acces the Auchenduon" i said.

"Good" she said with a grin.

I saw two of my guards bring in a female draenei. She had pale white skin and long pale blond hair.

 _Talador. Gordal Fortress._

 _Soulbinder Tuulani pov_

I was being brought into a hall by two guards holding my arms. I was really worried about what was going to happen to me.

They dropped me in front of a stone throne. I looked up to see an orc in beast skull armor, sitting in it. Beside the throne stood a draenei in black spiked armor. I could not see the persons face because of the helmet.

"Greetings soulbinder" said the orc.

I slowly stood up. "Uhm..hello" i said nerviously. "If i may ask, why have you brought me here"

The orc chuckled. "I simply needed your help, soulbinder" he said.

"My help? W-what would you need my help with" i said still nervious.

"I need to know how to disable the barriers around Auchenduon" he said.

"W-what? Why do you need to know" i asked, starting to get scared.

"So i can take it over" he said.

What? No. "N-no, i am sworn to protect Auchenduon. I-i will not tell you" i said, trying to sound brave, but failed.

"Hmm, i thought so. I think she needs some convincing, wouldnt you say, Yrel" He said facing the draenei beside him.

What? Yrel? Exarch Yrel? No it could not be. "Exarch Yrel" i asked more scared than ever.

The draenei turned her face to me at the mentioning of her name. "Yes" she moved her hand to her head and removed the helmet. "It is me, Tuulani" she said and chuckled evily.

No. I couldnt believe my eyes. It was Yrel. She stood there with a wicked smile on her face.

"What in the name of the naaru, has happened to you, Yrel" i asked.

"That is not importent right now" She said as she took out a massive black steel axe and hovered its blade over my head. "What _is_ importent is that you tell my master, what he wants to know" She said with a grin speading on her face.

I could not believe this was happening. Yrel, the nice sweet girl i had know, was now threatening to kill me if i did not talk.

"Okay i will talk" i finally said.

Yrel removed her axe from my head.

"Good, now begin" said the orc.

I let out a sigh. "The barrier is powered by a runestone. It is held in a Auchenei camp just outside Auchendoun, but thats all i know" i said droping to my knees.

"Very good, Tuulani. Thank you for telling" the orc said as he rouse from his seat and walked towards me.

"O-okay. Ca-can i go now" i asked still scared.

He stopped in front of me. "Of course. But" he held out his hand and something in it glowed red. "I dont think you _want_ to go" he said as red lightning shot out of his hand and into my head.

 **There we go. I hope you liked this chapter as much as i did.**

 **btw. Auchenei is the draenei organization who protects Auchenduon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Chapter 7 is here. Enjoy.**

 _Talador. Gordal fortress._

 _Saldrok pov_

I was preparing to leave and go get the runestone that Tuulani told us about.

I had gathered a small squad of my soldiers and arcanists which would be our escort.

Then, something hit me. The other Exarchs. They still thought a war was going on here and was preparing their army. I would have to keep them thinking that.

I looked around at saw a random guard. "You there, guard" said to him.

He looked around a bit. "Me" he asked pointing at himself.

"Yes you, i have a task for you" i said.

"What is it" he asked.

"You will go back to Karabor and give the other Exarchs a message. You will say, Yrel and Naielle has nearly won the battle for Talador and wont need anymore reinforcements" i said. I saw Yrel sitting on a rock nearby and sharpening her axe. "Also they will be returning to Karabor soon"

"Ok, i will go" He said.

"Do you know how to hide your mark" i asked before he left.

"Yes i do" he answered. His mark disapeared and reapeared shortly after.

"Good, now go" I said.

He saluted and left.

I looked over to Yrel again who had a grin on her face. I knew she had heard the conversation.

"Looking forward to it" she said and returned to sharpen her axe.

 _Talador some time later. Outside Auchenduon._

Auchenduon was so large when you got closer. The architecture was truly majestic. I couldnt wait to take this place over.

Me, Yrel, Tuulani and our escort now stood in front of Auchenduon. Tuulani was working her spell on the runestone to disable the barrier.

Taking the runestone had been childsplay. I had simply sent in Tuulani to take it and before the troops could ask anything about her mark or why she needed it, i had thrown an energi ball into the camp which took control over the troops.

"Just a few more minutes, master " said Tuulani.

"Good" i said. "After we have taken Auchenduon, Shadowmoon valley will be next".

I heard Yrel chuckle a little.

Then i heard something. Footsteps in the distance, coming from the forest.

"Something is coming" said Yrel as she took out her weapon.

"You heard it too" i asked.

"Yes" she awnsered. "And there is more than one".

I took out my gun and looked through the scope. Between the trees, i could see glimses of what looked like felguards.

"They must have stayed behind after the legion was defeated" i thought.

"Felguards" i said holding down my gun.

"Good" Yrel said eagerly. "Finally some fun"

Out of the trees came a group of 7 felguards armed with wicked long-swords.

Yrel charged forward. Our escort was about to go in and help, but i held up a hand to stop them. "Dont worry, she can easerly handle this herself" i said.

Yrels dark red aura, aswell as her burning red eyes, returned. With a mighty warcry, she jumped into the air and brought down her axe on a felguard. It tried to block her blow with its sword, but she cut right through. The demon was completly cut in half.

3 more felguard came at her, but her aura grew bigger and with a single swing she cleaved the three demons in half.

The last 3 demons charged at her, but she threw her axe into the head of the middle one. She held out her hands and out of them shot dark red lightning that disintegrated the demons.

But it was not over yet. Out of the forest, with a roar, came a doomguard.

Without picking up her weapon, she charged at the demon with incredible speed. Before the demon knew it, Yrel was on its back.

She grabbed it wings and with incredible strength, she tore them right off its body.

The doomguard screamed in pain, but Yrel was just getting stared. She reached her gloved hand into its back and ripped out its spine.

Before the demon could fall over, Yrel was in front of it. She used the spine to impale the demon through its throat.

She moved to the side as the demon fell over.

She walked closer to it and spat in its face. "Bleed here and die" She said with venom in her voice.

She took her axe from one of the felguards and walked back towards us.

To say i was surprised was a huge underestamation.

Such strength and ferocity. Such savagery and bloodlust. And such... _Beauty_ in it.

I clapped my hands together in applause.

"Very impressive, Yrel. You quite surprised me with your skill and ferocity" i said smiling.

She returned the smile. "I do my best, you know" she said.

"Indeed. In fact, i think you deserve a reward for your performence" i said.

"Oh please, this was nothing" she said.

"But i insist" i said. I looked over to my escort. "You, arcanist, come over here" i said to an arcanist.

He walked up to use. "Yes" he asked.

"Please teleport us to my garrison in Frostfire ridge" i said.

"Ok then" said the arcanist and casted his spell.

In an blink of an eye, Yrel, the arcanist and i were in my townhall in Frostwall.

The only one in the hall was warmaster Zog. "Throm'ka, sir. Can i help you" he asked.

"No, Zog. Please leave us for a moment" i said.

He saluted and left.

I walked over to my trophy wall. It had many special items i had collected in my journey through Draenor. Like the two heads of Imperator Mar'gok and Blackhands hammer.

I walked over to the right side. From the wall, i took down a massive two-handed sword. Its blade was thick. It had a solid hilt and small chains decorated the lower end of the blade. Unlike other swords, it didnt have a pointy end. Instead it hand three slightly downwards curling spikes at the sharp side of the sword. Three orange glowing runes decorated the blade and small embers could be seen rising from the blade.

I turned back to Yrel. "This is Sanketsu, The Burning Blade" i said, handing the sword to her.

She eagerly took it and held it in front of her. "It is so warm to hold and light as a feather" she said examing it further.

"Yes, this sword belonged to the chieftian of the Burning Blade clan. But i killed her in the war agenst the iron horde and took the her blade as a prize. Wield it with pride, Yrel, for the more blood it tastes, the stronger its power grows" i said.

"I have never been more honored, master. I will make sure it drinks lots of blood" she said with excitement in her voice.

"You dont need to call me master anymore, Yrel. You may call me by my real name" i said.

"I will, thank you Saldrok" she said while kneeling.

"Rise, _Warlord_ Yrel, as my second in command" i said with pride.

She stood up and took out her new blade. "Blood and glory to the Horde" she said with pride.

I looked over to the arcanist. "Please bring us back to Auchenduon" i said.

"Right away" he said and casted his spell again.

In another blink, we were back to where we left.

"Welcome back, master" said Tuulani. "The barrier had been disabled"

I turned to look at Auchenduon, the barrier was indeed gone. Now there was only one thing left to do.

I held up my hand and focused all my will power on the crystal. A large energi ball was formed, and i threw it toward Auchenduon.

As it traveled, it grew in size and when it reached the structure, it was even bigger than Auchenduon. The energi enveloped the temple and i could feel the guards and soulbinders inside, getting bound to my will.

I dropped my hand and turned to Tuulani. "You will continue to guard this place, Tuulani. Inform me if anything happens in Talador" i said.

She bowed. "As you wish, master" she said.

I turned around to face Yrel again. "Now we move to Shadowmoon valley" i said as a grin spread across her face.

 **And that was chapter 7, hope you liked it. More coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, heres chapter 8**

 _Talador. Anchorite's sojourn._

 _Saldrok pov_

My forces was currently stationed at Anchorite's sojourn. They existed of 500 dreanei soldiers, rangari, arcanists and a couple of priest. I had also brought about 100 ogre warriors and 25 catapults from Gordal Fortress.

They were all waiting for my command to march. But before we could do that, i needed to know the status of Lunarfall garrison.

The garrison was located not far from the other side of the pass connecting Talador and Shadowmoon.

I would have to take it over fast since they would surely see the incoming army and alert Karabor.

I could not let that happen. I needed the element of surprise on my side.

When i had conquered the garrison, i could plan my conquest of Shadowmoon further. But i had the be careful. The reports i had gotten from Fort wrynn said the garrison was being visited by a very powerful mage of the Kirin tor.

If i did not take the mage out quickly, it could do severe damage to my troops.

Just then, Naielle returned and walked up to me.

She gave a quick bow. "What did you see of the defenses, Naielle" i asked.

"The troops there are slacking. They are probably bored because there is nothing going on around there. But i saw some soldiers guarding the gate with archers on the walls. I was only able to get a glimse inside, but i did not see any catapults or balistas" she said.

"Good. That will make things a little easier" i thought.

I placed a hand on Naielles shoulder. "Well done Naielle. I will go over to battleplan shortly" i said.

She smiled. "Thank you, master" she said. I removed my hand and she left.

 _Talador sometime later. Anchorite's sojourn._

 _Saldrok pov_

Naielle, warmaster Agog, Yrel and i were standing around a large table with the map of Lunarfall garrison.

"Alright, i will now go over the battleplan, so listen carefully" i began.

"Our Rangari will snipe the archers on the wall and prevent them from alerting the rest. Our footsoldiers will then attack the gate with the aid of the ogres" i looked at Agog. "Agog, some of your troops will need to ram the gate down with your brute strength" i said.

The ogre chuckled. "We will smash little wood door" he said.

I looked back at the map. "While our troops is working on the gate. Our catapults, with support of rangari archers, will take positions here and rain stones over the walls, devastating the forces inside" i said pointing at the area west from the garrison. "But when we have breached the gate, you will cease the catapult fire so our forces wont be accidently hit"

I looked to Naielle. "Naielle, you and a squad of rangari, will take position here outside the garrison" i said pointing to the road leading away from the garrison. "Capture anyone who tries to flee" i said.

"It will be my pleasure, master" Naielle said smiling.

Finally i looked to Yrel. "Yrel, my dear" she blushed slightly when i mentioned her. "As soon as the gate is breached, you and i will secure a foothold. After that we will split up, i will look for the visiting Kirin tor mage while you go and capture Commander Thorn. A minor shock of your powers should get her unconcious" i said.

"And if i meet some guards on my way" she asked, starting to grin.

"Slaughter them" i said with a smirk.

She chuckled evily.

"If any of the alliance drops their weapons and surrender, round them up somewhere" i said. Even though i enjoyed killing, i still had my honor.

"Any questions" i asked looking around.

Noone said anything.

"Good" i said. "Now we march"

A cheer erupted from my army

 _Talador some hours later. Just outside the pass._

 _Saldrok pov_

We were ready. The alliance had not seen us yet. I looked to Naielle, Agog and Yrel.

"Is everyone ready" i asked.

"Yes, master" said Naielle.

"Me ready" said Agog.

"I am always ready" said Yrel with her grin.

"Very well then. Lets do this" i said. A small cheer was heard from my army.

We moved into position. The rangari took out their bow and started sniping the guards on the wall.

The ogres moved the catapults into position and opened fire. The rocks flew over the walls and hit the building inside and probably some unlucky troops.

Naielle took her squard and hid near the roads, waiting for messagers or soldiers atempting to flee.

My troops, Agog, Yrel and i, ran towards the gate, with Agog and his ogres leading the charge.

I could already hear shouting from inside the garrison.

The ogres reached the gates, took out their giant stone hammers and started banging on the gate. It began to crack after the first couple of hits.

It fell and we stormed inside.

"LOK'TAR OGAR! FOR THE HORDE" i yelled as we charged.

"FOR THE HORDE" my troops repeated.

I could clearly see the alliance troops were pretty confused since they thought the draenei were their allies.

The ogres started swapping away the footmen with their hammers. My soldiers ran in and locked blades with the enemy.

Yrel jumped into the frey with Sanketsu at the ready. She sliced and cleaved with pure rage and savagery.

I couldnt help but admire her skills and her...Beauty.

I took out my gun at shot the guards. I had loaded my gun with special paralyzing darts. You got hit one second, the next, you were asleep for about an hour. When they woke up, i would use the crystal on them. Some extra troops wouldnt hurt.

After a couple of minutes, the gate was secured. I looked to Yrel "Now we split, You get the commander, i will find the mage" i shouted.

She nodded and ran toward the townhall. Cutting in half, any alliance that stood in her way

I reloaded my gun and split from my army. I looked around for the mage, shooting some guards in the process.

My army was doing well. They were pushing the alliance back with ease.

After looking sometime around the buildings, i decided to look for him in the center.

When i returned i saw Yrel shocking the commander with her dark lightning. The female worgen dropped to the ground and Yrel slew some guards who thought they could take her.

I looked to the right and my heart dropped. There stood the mage in his dalaran robes. He started to glow with arcane energi. He held out his toward Yrel and she stood her back turned. NO.

I ran towards Yrel as fast as my legs could carry me. A Frostfire beam shot from the mages hand.

"YREL" i yelled. She turned around and saw the incoming beam, but she could not dodge it in time.

But before the beam could hit her, i stepped in between her with my arms wide, facing the beam.

The beam hit me and i screamed in pain as i felt i was being burned and frozen alive at the same time.

After about 10 painful seconds of fire and ice, the beam ended. It felt like the beam had burned through my armor and scared my chest. I drooped to my knees and fell into unconciousness.

 _no pov_

Saldrok fell forward unconcious. Yrel dropped Sanketsu and her helmet, and quickly kneeled beside him. "Saldrok, No" she said with hurt in her voice. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Please wake up, Saldrok. Dont leave me, please" she cried.

"Hah, orc scum" said the mage.

At that, Yrel snapped.

Her eyes burned like never before. Her dark aura grew massive.

She eyed the human. "YOU" she said with an echoy voice that sounded more like a demon than her own.

Two massive wings of red flame apeared on her back as she started to levitate.

The mage took a step back in fear. Even the horde forces backed away.

"Your Suffering Will Be Legendary" She said as she flew towards the human.

The mage shot a couple of fireballs towards her, but they just bounced off.

The mage turned to run, but a wall of dark flames blocked his path.

He returned to look at the female devil approaching him, pure fear and despair painted on his face.

"Please im sorry, dont hurt me please" he cried, but Yrel did not listen.

She grabbed him by his throat and slowly choked him.

Her other hand started to burn with dark flames and she thrust it right through his stomach.

The dark flames slowly spread to the rest of his body. Yrel dropped him.

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he burned. The pain was unreal. It felt like his very soul was burned a thousand times, only to be reformed and burned again.

"SQURM! SCREAM, WEAKLING" Yrel yelled in pure rage.

The mages body slowly started to disintergrate from his foot to his head, and for each second he burned, the pain was multiplied tenfold.

After a moment, he was no more. His soul had been wiped from his very existance.

Yrel slowly turned around to the other troops, who stood there with wide eyes. The rest of the alliance had quickly surrendered.

"Gather The Wounded And Throw The Prisoners In The Dungeons" she half said half shouted. She remembered there being a dungeon in the garrison.

The troops did as ordered without a second thought

She flew back and carefully picked up Saldrok.

"Bring me a healer at once" she shouted.

She flew into the townhall followed by a priest and sat down Saldrok in the commanders bed

"Heal him" she said.

The healer inspected him for a moment.

"His wounds are severe, but i will do my best" he said and called to the light.

Yrel touched the ground again as her dark aura and flame wings, disapeared.

She took one of Saldroks hands and clenched it.

"Please be okay" she said with concern.

 _Some time ago. Outside the garrison._

 _Naielle pov_

I watched as Master Saldrok, Yrel and our forces breached the gates and charged in.

I wished them luck as i did my part.

Some rangari and i were hiding near the roads. Our orders were to capture anyone who tried to flee.

After some minutes, i heard someone coming. I peeked out from the boulder i was hiding behind and saw three humans running towards us. They did not have weapons. They had probably thrown them away in the fight.

I gave a signal to my squad saying someone was coming.

We drew our bows and lept out from hiding.

"Halt humans" i said aiming my arrow at them.

"Oh, thank the light, its draenei" they said walking towards us.

I fired a warning shot near the foot of one of them and they stopped in they tracks.

"One more step, and the next one is going throught your head" i said angrily.

They were now scared and confused.

"B-but we're members of the alliance" said one shaking.

"We know" i said. "And that is why we are taking you prisoners"

"But w-why, we are your allies" said a second, clearly scared.

"Not anymore" i said. "We serve the Horde and Master Saldrok"

"What is going on h..." said a third.

"No more questions, human. They will be answered in time" i interrupted, leading them back to the garrison.

When i entered the garrison, i saw the rest of the prisoners rounded up near the gate, guarded by some ogres.

I pushed them into the other prisoners.

I walked further into the garrison, trying to find my master and report to him.

But then i saw Yrel carrying him into the townhall.

"No, the master is hurt" i thought running to the hall.

Inside i saw the master laying on the bed. The healer was calling to the light, while Yrel sat on a chair beside the bed, clenching the masters hand.

"Is the master, going to be okay" i asked with concern.

Yrel looked up. I could see she had been crying.

"I really hope so, Naielle. I really do" she said with a small voice.

 **And that was Chapter 8, hope you liked it. If you did, make sure to leave a review. More chapters coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im back with chapter 9, enjoy**

 **btw: in this fanfiction, Yrels sister Samaara, is still alive. It was just another random draenei Ner'zhul sacrificed.**

 **Why? You'll see soon enough.**

 _Shadowmoon valley. Lunarfall garrison._

 _No pov_

It has been a whole day since Saldrok took the hit by the Frostfire beam instead of Yrel.

He was laying in the commanders bed. They had removed his armor and bandaged his scared chest.

The priest had been able to heal most of the scar, but a small mark would always be there he had said.

During this time, Yrel had never left his side. She had tended to him and wished he would soon wake up. She had taken off her armor and now had more civilized clothes on.

Saldroks forces was stationed in the garrison for the moment. Their orders were to wait till their master had recovered.

Naielle had continued to make sure no word reached the rest of the draenei, as Yrel had ordered. She also hoped her master would wake up soon.

Agog and his ogres passed the time by either playing cards with the other forces or sleeping.

The alliance prisoners were still locked in the dungeon. Many of them were still clueless to why their draenei allies had turned agenst them.

 _Lunarfall garrison. At nightfall. (Or atleast it feels like it since its always night in shadowmoon)_

 _no pov_

Saldrok was still laying in bed, with Yrel watching over him.

She clenched his hand again in hope of him waking up to her.

She thought back to the event at the attack on the garrison.

When she saw Saldrok take the hit for her and fall unconcious, it felt like her heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. During their time in Talador she had actually developed feelings for the orc.

She admired his cunning and looks aswell as his savagery. And to see him get hurt like that, her heart dropped.

And at the mages insult, she had snapped. She had never felt such rage and hatred before. All she had on her mind at that moment, was to make the human suffer.

In her rage she had not only killed the human, she had erazed his very existance.

A small groan brought her back to reality. She looked at Saldrok again. He had started to move.

Yrel leaned closer and held his hand.

He made a small cough before finally opening his eyes.

He adjusted to the light for a moment.

He slowly looked around and saw Yrel looking at him with concern.

"...Yrel..." he said weakly.

"Yes im here, Saldrok" she said hopefully.

She was so joyious he had woken up, tears started forming in her eyes.

He slowly sat up. "Why are you crying, Yrel" he asked.

"Just promise me, you will never do something like that again" she half demanded, half cried.

"I dont und.." but he didnt get to finish, before her lips met his.

The kiss was passionate and yet almost desperate.

Saldrok was surprised by this, but leaned into it nonetheless.

He moved his hand around her back and pulled her closer, just as she warped her arms around his neck.

After a long moment, the two finally broke apart.

"I love you, Saldrok. Never forget that" she said with a weak smile.

"I love you too, Yrel. I wont ever forget it" he said returning the smile.

"You must rest now. Recover your strength" she said as she slowly laid him back down in the bed and joined in beside him. The bed was big enough for two.

She snuggled agenst his chest, careful to not hurt his scar.

At that moment, Saldrok felt like the luckiest orc that walked the world. They closed their eyes and difted off into sleep.

 _Shadowmoon valley the next day. Lunarfall garrison._

 _Saldrok pov_

I had finally recovered my strength. I felt better than ever, now that Yrel had become my mate. We had spent the night together.

I looked at her beside me with a smile on my face and she returned it.

"It is good to see you back on your feet, master" said Naielle as she approached.

"How do you feel" she asked.

"I feel better than ever" i said placing my arm around Yrels shoulder.

Naielle understood what i meant. "Oh, that is great. Im happy for you two" she said with excitement.

"Now that im well again, i have to do something" i began. "Naielle, please bring up the prisoners"

"Right away" she said with a bow.

She walked over to an ogres and gave the order.

After a short time, the prisoners were brought up from the dungeons. I counted about 20 prisoners.

I saw races of all members of the alliance. Dwarfs, gnomes, night elfs, humans, some draenei, a couple of worgen and lastly commander Thorn in her human form

They had mixes of confused, angry and fearful expressions on their faces.

I looked at commander for a moment. "Bring Thorn over here" i said.

She was taken from the crowd and led over to me by an ogre.

She stood a few feet away from me.

"I dont know what foul magic you have used on the ogres and the draenei, but you will never control me" she snarled at me.

Her threats did not affect me one bit.

"Is that so" i asked amused.

"The alliance will be crushed and you will help me" i said beginning to smirk.

"I will never..." she began, but i interrupted her by placing my hand on her head. The mark was placed.

She kneeled in front of me. I heard some small gasps from the crowd of prisoners.

I decided to push it a little.

"Now, who do you serve, Thorn" i asked still smirking.

"You. And the Horde" she said, much to the shock and horror of the prisoners.

"Then rise up" i said and she obeyed.

"What have you done to the commander" i heard someone shout.

I turned to the crowd, who had made way for and angry looking male dwarf. Unlike other dwarves, this one had short dark brown beard.

"You, get over here" i said.

The dwarf was pushed towards me by another ogre.

"Now tell me, what have you done" yelled the dwarf.

I could feel Yrel was starting to get annoyed by him.

"I'll show you" i said.

I placed the mark on his head.

He kneeled.

"You and Thorn, go report to Agog. He might need help with some tasks" i said.

They saluted and left for Agog.

I looked at the remaining prisoners.

"Now, welcome to the horde" i said and shot red lightning from my hand and into their heads.

They all kneeled and awaited orders.

I turned to Naielle.

"I trust you can handle things from now. We will be marching to Embaari Village tomorrow" i said.

"Yes, master, i will prepare the troops. What will you be doing" she asked.

"I will be" i looked at Yrel " _Spending_ some time with my love" i said.

Naielle chuckled lightly. "Have fun you two" she said with a playful smile and left.

Yrel and i walked back into the townhall, into the commanders room, took off our armor and laid in the bed.'

"So, we have the whole day to ourselves" Yrel said in a seducing tone while running her hand over my chest.

"Yes, the whole day" i said grining.

"My sister lives in Embaari. Cant wait to see her reaction to me" she said smirking.

"Im sure it'll be priceless" i said.

She chuckled and leaned closer. That night we spoke a language all races share.

 **Chapter 9 complete. If you liked it, make sure to leave a review.**

 **More chapters coming soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, chapter 10 is here. Enjoy.**

 _Shadowmoon Valley. On the road to Embaari Village._

 _Saldrok pov_

We were on our way to Embaari Village. My draenei forces, Naielle, Yrel and i would be nearing the village in about an hour. After Embaari, we would go to Elodor.

I had ordered Agog and his ogres to stay at lunarfall with Commander Thorn. It would spoil the surprise if the villagers of Embaari saw my ogres.

I remembered, before Yrel had joined me, she was clearly loved by her people. That would make it even more amusing to see their reaction to her.

Especially her sister. She would probably be horrified to see her sister as a bloodthirsty warlord. "I cant wait to reach Embaari" i thought grinning.

"What are you thinking about, my love" i heard Yrels sweet voice say.

"Im just looking forward to see the peoples reaction when they see you" i said, looking at my beloved.

She chuckled evily. "Me too. Im especially looking forward to talking to my sister" she said smirking evily.

I chuckled. "Indeed. I'll make sure not to miss that" i said.

I turned to face Naielle. "Naielle. When we reach the village, order a squad of rangari to take position around the village to catch anyone who might try to warn Karabor" i said.

"Yes, master" she said.

"Also, make sure to let Yrel enter first. I want them to see her before me" i said grinning.

"I will do, master" she said.

I looked back to Yrel. "Yrel, you might want to take off your helmet so your people can reconize you" i said.

She chuckled. "Agreed" she said as she removed her helmet and let her beautiful pale white locks flow in the small breeze. She gave the helmet to another soldier.

After sometime, we stopped atop a hill. We could faintly see Embaari village in the horizen.

"We're almost there" i said facing Yrel.

She smirked. "Then lets go greet my people" she said.

 _Shadowmoon valley about an hour later. Just outside Embaari village._

 _no pov_

As the draenei army neared the village, some of the guards were a little confused since they did not expect an army to visit.

Then they saw Yrel leading army, but they had to take a second glance to the unusual armor she wore.

She walked up to them. "Exarch Yrel, why have you retu..." they began.

But Yrel grabbed them by their throats and used her dark power to literally drain the life out of them.

She dropped their soulless bodies on the ground and continued. Fortunetly, none of the villagers had seen this.

Yrel walked further into the village, with the army and Saldrok not far behind.

Yrels sister, Samaara, was sitting under a tree reading a book about the naaru. She was wearing a simple light blue dress and her light blue hair running down her back.

Then she noticed the sound of footsteps getting louder. She looked up from her book and saw a large army of draenei enter the village. Leading them, was her sister Yrel.

"Yrel" she thought happily. She dropped her book, stood up and ran towards her.

"Yrel" she yelled holding up an arm, waving at her sister.

Some of the children, heard Samaara call for Yrel. They followed not far behind, since they had always looked up to Yrel as a hero.

Yrel turned her head to see her sister running towards her.

Samaara was so happy that she didnt notice the armor her sisters wore, and her expression change to anger.

"Oh Yrel, its so good to see..." she didnt get to finish before Yrels fist slammed into her face.

Samaara fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. The children gasped and stopped in their tracks.

Yrel took out Sanketsu and held it close to Samaaras throat.

Samaara could feel the heat of the blade and looked up in shock, holding the side of her face. "Yrel, what are you doing" she asked with a fearful voice.

Yrel grinned and chuckled evily, scaring the children.

She looked back at one of her vindicators

"Gather all soldiers of this village over there" she said pointing with her other hand. "And then gather all villagers over there" she said pointing another place.

The vindicator obeyed and left. Yrel returned her gaze to her sister. Samaara was scared and confused.

"Get up, weakling" Yrel said harshly.

Samaara slowly stood up.

"Yrel, please stop, this isnt funny" Samaara said.

Yrel chuckled again. "It is for me" she said.

"So this is Embaari village, huh. I had expected more" said a deep orcish voice.

Samaara saw an orc walk up beside Yrel.

"And you must be my mates sister Samaara" said the orc.

"WHAT? MATE? Oh please no" Samaara thought.

"Mate? Oh, Yrel, please dont tell me th.." Samaara started, her fear rising.

Yrel grinned. "It is true Samaara" Yrel said leaning agenst Saldrok and he put a hand behind her back, pulling her closer.

Samaaras eyes widened. "N-no, this cant be" she said.

Yrel got an idea.

She looked up to Saldrok.

"What should we do with her, my love" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do" Saldrok awnsered.

Yrel leaned in and they shared a kiss.

The children was scared out of their hides and so was Samaara.

She could not believe what she was seeing. Her own sister kissing an orc.

Saldrok and Yrel broke apart.

Yrel faced Samaara again. She grinned again which sent shivers down Samaaras spine.

Yrel placed Sanketsu on her back, took out a dagger from her belt and began walking towards her.

As Yrel neared, Samaara took a stop back in fear.

"Please, Yrel, its me Samaara, your sis..." but Yrel grabbed her by the throat with her left hand and lifted her off the ground.

Samaara was slowly choking. "I know, Samaara" Yrel said bringing her sisters face close to hers. "And that is why i enjoy this so much" she said with an evil grin.

Samaara soon felt a sting in her stomach as Yrel plunged the dagger into her. Some of the children screamed and ran.

Blood began to pour out and stain Samaaras dress. Yrel dropped her sister hard on the ground.

Tears began to form in Samaaras eyes as she tried to cover the wound and stop the bleeding.

She was still trying the deny it. Her own, sweet and friendly sister, had just stabbed her in the stomach. What in the name of the naaru could have made Yrel do this.

"Yrel. W-what in the naarus name, happened to you. What turned you into this...Monster" she said weakly.

Yrel chuckled. "You flatter me, Samaara. But for your question" she walked back beside Saldrok and leaned on him again. "I saw the glory of the Horde and found my love" she said.

Samaara started to cry.

By now the civilians and the soldiers had been gathered in seperate crowds. A male draenei ran up and kneeled beside the wounded Samaara.

"Samaara, what happened" he asked with concern.

"Yrel...S-stabbed me" she said between sobs.

"What? Impossible" he said.

Samaara weakly raised a hand a pointed to her sister.

Her friend looked her way and saw Yrel. He was taken aback by the savage looking armor the former Exarch now wore.

"What could have happened to her" he asked.

"I d-dont know. B-but she has become a (sob) monster" Samaara cried.

"This is even better than i imagened " Saldrok thought. Naielle walked up to him. "The rangari is in position, master" she said.

"Good, await further orders" he said.

"Understoood, master" she said and walked back to the army.

Then he got an idea. Maybe the people would like to know the new Yrel better.

He looked at Yrel. "Perhaps you would like to re-intreduce yourself to the people" he said.

Yrel smiled evily at the idea. "Yes, i would like that" she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yrel walked foward into view. Every non-horde draenei turned their attention to her. Some of the children clung to their parents in fear of the way Yrel looked with her black armor and evil grin.

"Greetings people of Embaari" she began, raising her voice. "Alot of you may reconize me as Exarch Yrel, but i am not that weakling anymore" she said.

She made her dark red aura, the massive flame wings and a pair of upwards curling flame horns on her forehead, apear.

She spread her wings wide. "I have seen the true path. I am now Warlord Yrel, second in command of the horde forces on Draenor and mate to the great Saldrok" she said with pride.

The people were abselutly horrified by this transformation.

"How could you do this, Yrel" an elder draenei stepped forth. "How could you abandon the li.."

"SILENCE, WHELP" Yrel yelled and shocked him with dark red lightning. The elder screamed in pain and fell unconcious. His loved ones quickly gathered to see if he was okay.

"As i said, I have seen the path to glory" she said gathering red energi in her hand. "And soon, you will se it too" red lightning, similiar to Saldroks shot out of her hand and into the heads of the soldiers.

They grabbed their heads and screamed in pain. One by one, the mark apeared on their heads and they all kneeled down to Yrel.

"We serve the Horde, and master Saldrok" they said in unison.

The villagers stood wide eyes in fear.

Samaara was crying even harder. "What kind of demonic magic has my sister embraced. Why did she change into such a monster" she cried.

Saldrok walked up near her and looked down at her. "Because she loves it" he said.

Yrel shot red energi again and into the heads of the villagers except the children and Samaara.

They too were marked and kneeled.

"How could this happen" Samaara cried.

Yrel walked up beside Saldrok. "Dont worry, Samaara. You will join Saldrok and i, soon enough" she said and laughed evily.

 **That was chapter 10, Pretty dark, eh? Anyways, if you liked it make sure to leave a review. More chapters coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres chapter 11, hope you like it.**

 _Shadowmoon valley the next day. Embaari village._

 _Saldrok pov_

It was a little windy today.

My army was making preperations. They were busy with arming the elekks of Embaari village to make combat mounts, and the villagers gladly helped.

Soon i would have about 15 elekk riders.

Our next target was the city of Elodor. It was there the council of Exarchs had their counciling room before they moved to Karabor. I would also need my ogres before i assaulted Karabor.

It was bigger than Embaari so i imagened it has heavely defended. I had already sent out Naielle and a group of rangari to scout the defenses. I hoped they had alot of troops since that would mean more troops for me.

Speaking of more troops, the soldiers of Embaari had provided me with additional 30 soldiers and 5 vindicators.

I thought back to last night. Oh, the look on the peoples faces when Yrel showed her new self, was abselutly priceless. I had a harder time than i imagened, holding back my laughter.

I also admit that i liked the way Yrel "talked" to her sister. The look on her face was the best, hah.

Speaking of Samaara, she was not dead. After the takeover, i had ordered one of my priest to heal the wound Yrel had made in her stomach.

I was planning to place the mark on her, but Yrel had said she wanted to wait a little for that. I didnt know why, but i guessed Yrel had something planned.

Samaara was currently chained to two poles out in the open. The village didnt have any chains so Yrel had made some with her dark magic. A nice touch i would say.

A hand on my shoulders brought me back to reality. I turned around to see my beloved stand behind me.

"Are we soon ready to go" she asked.

I smiled. Ahh Yrel, always eager to fight. "We will march tomorrow, the troops need some rest first" i said.

"Okay then. I will go and "talk" to my sister. After that how about we" she leaned close to me. "Spend some time in private" she asked in her seducing voice.

I chuckled. "Heh, i would like that" i said with a grin.

"Good, i'll see you soon" she said and left.

I watched her go. "How lucky could i be to have such a beautiful and savage women as my mate" i thought with pride.

 _Shadowmoon valley, moments later. Embaari village._

 _Samaara pov_

This was a nightmare.

I sat here in the open with my arms chained with dark magic. Dark magic that my own sister had weaved.

After the events of last night, i didnt know what was right anymore.

When we were little, our parents had died, so Yrel was the only family i had. I had cared for and raised her.

And now, she had hit me, threatened me and stabbed me. How could this happen?

Tears formed in my eyes. What happened to her in Talador? How had she become such a heartless monster?

I heard the sound of footsteps (Or hoofsteps because draenei have hoofs) getting closer.

I quickly wiped my tears away and looked up. I was met by my sisters dark gaze.

"Hello, sister" she said bluntly.

"Yrel, please tell me what happened to you. What made you into...This" i said looking at her black armor and savage sword.

"I already told you, i saw the truth, but thats not why im here" she said snapping her fingers and the dark chains disapeared.

She took out a dagger from her belt and threw in in front of me. I looked at it. It was the same dagger she had stabbed me with.

It still had some of my blood on it.

"Pick it up" she said sternly.

I hesitated for a moment, but picked it up.

"Stand up" she said.

I slowly stood up with the dagger in hand.

She took a couple of steps back. "Now, attack me" she said.

My eyes widened. No i couldnt. "No please, Yrel, i cant a.."

"FIGHT. OR. DIE" she yelled at me.

I stepped back at this. New tears began forming in my eyes. I had no choice

I slowly ran towards her and slashed weakly at her. She dodged faster than i had imagened.

"Come on, Samaara, you can do better than that" she said in a mocking tone.

I swung again, she dodged. "Hah, weak"

Again. "Pathetic"

Again. "Hit me, miserable worm"

Tears rolled down my eyes. I closed my eyes and swung with all the strength i had left. I felt the dagger stop.

I opened me eyes. I saw Yrel holding the blade in her left hand, But there was no blood coming out.

"You are useless" she said as her right fist connected with my jaw.

I fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. I sat up, holding my chin. I looked at my hand and saw blood.

I looked up and saw Yrel standing over me with the dagger in hand. She grabbed my throat and lifted me up.

"Such weakness. You do not deserve to live" she said in her dark voice. And she thrust the dagger towards my throat.

"Thats enough, Yrel" i heard an orcish voice say.

The dagger was an inch away from my throat. Yrel dropped me.

I coughed a couple of times and turned around. I saw the orc from last night approach us. I think his name was Saldrok.

"As much as i love you Yrel, this is not the way" he said.

"Why not" she asked. I could have sworn i heard a little confusion in her voice.

"I know you enjoy killing as much as i do, but there is still honor. And honor sometimes means you must show mercy" he said.

"If you say so" she sighed.

I still could not believe what just happened. If Saldrok had not arrived, my sister would have actually...Killed me?

I could not take this anymore. I looked at Saldrok. "Please, whatever you did to Yrel, please do the same to me" i pleaded.

He looked down at me. "Please, i want to be with my sister. I dont want to be her enemy" i cried.

"If you insist, then stand up" he said. I stood up, ignoring the pain in my jaw.

He held a hand in front of me and it glowed red. "Welcome to the horde" he said and shot red energi into my head.

Then it all changed. I saw images of this "Horde" and its people. Creatures that i had only seen briefly. Orcs like here on draenor.

Big creatues with fur, hoofs and horns. Peaceful in nature and incredibly strong.

Thin creatures with green and blue skin and tusks longer than those of orcs, wielding strange dark magic.

Something that looked like corpses that were alive and walking, serving a dark elvish queen.

People who looked like night elves, but was abit shorter, had peach coloured skin, green eyes and a talent for magic.

Then some small green creatures with a love for money and technology.

Then lastly, bear-like people with an unusual fighting style.

I saw their cities and their world. They were not just the bloodthirsty savages some of the alliance had said they were. They were also a family. They were The Horde. And now, i was a part of it.

I had imagened it to hurt alot, but it didnt. I didnt feel that much diffrent. It felt like all the pain, all the fear, had been washed away. I even felt abit stronger than before.

I was little confused at first. I thought all the draenei had been turned into mindless slaves, but i could still think as i wished. And i felt...relieved.

Back to reality. "Thank you" i said to Saldrok.

I looked at Yrel again. "Are we...Are we sisters again, Yrel" i asked nervious.

She sighed and gave me a small smile. "Yes we are" she said.

"Oh thank the light" I ran and hugged her. I was so happy she would not hurt me anymore.

"Dont get too used to it" she said breaking the hug.

"Okay, sorry" i said. I was still a little shaken after all the things Yrel had done to me. It was harsh, but atleast we were not enemies anymore

"What are you going to do now" i asked curious.

"We will march on Elodor. As soon as Naielle returns, i will make a battleplan" Saldrok awnsered.

"Exarch Naielle? So she has also joined you" i asked a little surprised.

"Yes, she has served me for sometime now" he awnsered.

"Well, i wish you luck with that. And a good future for you two" i said.

They both chuckled. "Thanks Samaara" Yrel said.

"I will go back to my house now, thanks again, Saldrok" i said.

"Enjoy it" he said.

Walking back to my house, i thought it was actually not so bad to join the horde. I had my sister back. Well, half back.

 _Saldrok pov_

Samaara had joined the horde.

Good to see she took it well. I had expected her to atleast still be a little afraid of Yrel, but aparantly they got along.

I looked at Yrel. "Now that thats over, how about we spend some time together like you said" i said.

She chuckled again. "Yes, lets go" she said.

We made our way back to the house we had claimed. It was empty anyway.

We removed our armor and laid in bed.

 **This chapter was a little hard to write. It was a tough choice between, should i let Yrel kill Samaara or let her live. I ended up choosing the other because i would like my character, Saldrok, to still have some sense of honor.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think in the reviews. Next chapter coming soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, we're nearing the end of this story. But for now, here is chapter 12**

 _Shadowmoon valley. Outside Elodor._

 _Naielle pov_

My group was just outside of Elodor.

From what i saw, the defenses were tougher than i had imagened. The peacekeepers around the city were riding elekks.

Because of this i could not get a view inside and see if they had any other forces.

But then, i got an idea. The people of Elodor did not know of my master or his power. They still thought i was on their side.

So if i used my former identity as Exarch, i would be able to look inside the city as much as i wanted.

I turned back to my group of five rangari archers.

"What is your command, Naielle" said one of them.

"We will approach the city as if we were still on their side. They do not know of our master, so they will allow us to enter without suspicion, but make sure to hide your marks" i said.

"Good idea, Naielle, lets go" said a second.

we hid our marks, walked out of hiding and onto the road.

We approached the peacekeepers.

They saluted atop their mounts. "Greetings, Exarch Naielle, To why do we owe the honor of your presence" said one of the two.

"I am just here for a short visit" i said.

"I see. For how long will you be staying" asked the second.

"A couple of hours i think" i answered.

"Very well then, enjoy your stay" said the first.

"Thank you" i said and entered the city.

As we walked into the city, some of the farmers, who were working on the crops, waved at me.

I waved back only to not seem suspicious.

As we walked further into the city, many of the by-passing peacekeepers saluted.

"This is too easy" i thought

I turned around to my group. "Alright, spread out and gather what information you can about the defenses. We will gather here in an hour" i whispered.

They nodded and left.

I continued further into the city, trying to look for any army. I finally found it.

They were training at the alter of sha'tar. I counted about 100 soldiers, arcanist, rangari, vindicators and a couple of priests. Good, Master Saldrok would be pleased to hear this.

"Hey, Naielle" i heard someone yell behind me. I knew that voice.

I turned around to see my old friend, Iruula, running towards me.

"So good to see you again, Naielle, how have you been" she asked excited.

Iruula had dark purple skin, long brown hair, small downwards curling horns and has always been the hyperactive and girly talking type.

"I have been better than ever" i said smiling. "I have been working with a very strong guy" i said. I knew she liked girly talk, so maybe if i played on that i could get some information out of her.

"Oh, is he nice? How does he look" she asked teasing.

"He is, he is cunning and always knows what to do. He is tall, muscular and a extremly skilled hunter" i said.

"By the naaru, he sounds perfect, can i meet him" she asked smiling.

"Yes, he is actually coming to this city soon. He is the one who won the war in Talador" i said.

"Really? That is great, the whole town should meet him" she said excitingly.

Hhmmm, that was not a bad idea. If the whole town was gathered in one place, my master and Yrel could place the mark on all of them at once.

"You know Iruula, that is a great idea, im sure he will like it" i said smiling.

"Yes, i'll spread the word" she said and ran off.

I couldnt help but smirk. "Master Saldrok will be pleased" i thought.

I walked back to the spot where my group had gathered.

"What did you find" i whispered.

"The defense crystals are currently down for repair" said one.

"The peacekeepers are lacking elekks" said a second.

"This town has lots of food supplies" said a third.

"We have more or less the same info" said the last two.

"Good, this town will serve our master well" i said. "One of you will need to run back to Embaari village and inform the master of a special plan. Tell him, the whole town is gathering to meet him, but they think he is a draenei warhero. That way, he can take control of everyone at once" i said.

"I will go and inform our master" said one and ran off.

 _Shadowmoon valley about half an hour later. Embaari village_

 _Saldrok pov_

Yrel and i were taking a nap after we "spend some time together".

A knock on the door woke us. "I'll get it" she said before i could.

She moved out of the bed and made her way out of the room and towards the door.

I heard her open the door. "Oh, hello Samaara" i heard her say.

"Hello Yrel" i heard Samaaras voice. "A scout has just returned and wishes to talk to you and Master Saldrok" she said.

"Ok then, we will be there in a minute" Yrel said and closed the door.

She walked back to our room. "Looks like duty calls" she said with a smile.

I sat up. "Indeed" i said and moved out of bed.

After a minute or so, we had our armor on and walked out of the house.

We saw the scout at the end of the street. He walked up to us and gave a quick bow.

"Greetings, scout. What information do you have and where is Naielle" i asked.

"Naielle and the rest of her group is currently inside Elodor" he answered.

What is she doing inside the city" i asked curious.

"She is spreading word of your arrival, but the people think that you are a draenei warhero that won the battle for Talador. That way the whole town will be gathered and you can place the mark on all of them" he said.

"Hmm, a clever plan i must say" i thought.

"Very well, return to Naielle and say im on my way to Elodor" i said.

He saluted and ran back towards Elodor.

"Sounds like, taking over the city wont be that much of a challenge" Yrel said.

"Agreed. We will take a quarter of our army and march on Elodor. Once my army has surrounded the gathered civilians and defenders, the city will be ours" i said confident.

"Well then, lets begin" Yrel said.

 _Shadowmoon valley 45 mintues later. Elodor._

 _Naielle pov_

I had been informed, my master was coming.

I must say, Iruula was really quick to spread the news. Many of the townfolk and city defenders had already arrivad in the center of the city, waiting for this so called warhero.

Some of them were having conversations about who this hero might be or how skilled he was.

What they didnt know was that they would not only see a warhero, they would see their new leader.

"When is he coming? im tired of waiting" said Iruula impatiently.

"He should be arriving any minute now" i said.

"Okay, i cant wait to meet him" she said.

A rangari came up to me and whispered "the master has arrived, be ready"

I nodded, and the rangari left.

"What was that about" Iruula asked.

But before i could awnser her, our forces arrived. They drew their weapons and pushed the gathered civilians into a crowd.

I could see many confused and scared faces.

"Wait, what is going on" said Iruula in a scared tone.

I just made a grin.

"Naielle, what is happening" she asked more scared.

I saw Yrel arrived at the other end of the center.

She laughed evily. "This is almost too easy" she said.

"Wait, that voice sounds familiar" i heard someone in the crowd say.

Yrel must have heard it too because she chuckled and removed her helmet.

The people gasped in fear as the draenei in the black savage armor was actually the former Exarch Yrel.

"Is..Is that Exarch Yrel" Iruula asked shocked.

I said nothing and continued to grin.

Iruula looked at me. "Naielle, what is going on here" she asked scared.

I turned to face her and made my mark apear.

She took a step back in fear. "What is that black symbol on your head" she asked.

"Well done, Naielle, our plan worked perfectly" my master said coming up beside me.

"It was my pleasure, master" i said bowing.

Iruulas eyes widened. "Master? what are you saying, Naielle" she said.

"Let me show you" my master said. He powered up his crystal and shot red energi into the heads of the gathered people.

"We serve the horde and Master Saldrok" they said kneeling.

I looked at Iruula, who was terrified.

"Th-this cant be happening" she said. she turned to run, but bumped into something and fell backwards.

She looked up to see Yrel looking down at her with Sanketsu in hand.

She tried to crawl backwards, away from Yrel, but was met by my hooves. She was surrounded.

"Get up" Yrel said harshly.

Iruula slowly stood up and looked at me with small tears in her eyes.

"I dont understand. You said a draenei warhero was coming" she said trembling.

"My master is a warhero, but i never said he was draenei" i said.

I could se she was still trying to deny it.

"Yrel and i will go and take control of the army at the sha'tar. Naielle, why dont you show your friend the new way" my master said as he and Yrel left for the alter.

I tapped some of the energi of my mark and gathered it in my hand. It started to glow red.

"Please, Naielle, we have been friends since our childhood. Please dont do this" she pleaded.

"I know we have been friends, Iruula" i began. "But my masters will is first and foremost" i said as red energi shot from my hand.

 **And that was Chapter 12, We are almost at the end. Anyway, if you liked it, make sure to leave a review.**

 **Next up is the last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter in Mark of the Horde. Hope you enjoy this.**

 _Shadowmoon valley a couple of days later. Embaari village._

 _Saldrok pov_

My army was preparing. My ogres had arrived yesterday and was eager to fight.

I called upon every draenei who was willing to fight.

Surprisingly, many of the villagers had volenteered to join our ranks. They were now being armed and trained.

Over one thousand soldiers were awaiting my orders.

Once everyone was ready, we would march on Karabor. Once that was taken, there would be no alliance in the mainland of draenor.

Ashran could easily conquered by my army and the horde would control all of Draenor. And all draenei would be with us.

Hhmm perhaps i should start calling them something else. Draenei meant "Exiled ones", but they were not exiles anymore within the horde.

Hmmm, Horderei? Horderei actually sounded pretty good.

Just the thought of that made a smirk apear on my face.

"Are we ready to go" asked Yrel beside me.

"Almost, my love. Almost" i answered.

An hour later, all of my forces were assembled.

I stepped forward, getting their attention.

"It is good to see all of you are ready for war" I began raising my voice. "Not long ago you were an exiled people, hiding from the world, but no more"

"You have all joined the Horde and will no longer bear the name of Draenei. From this day, you will be known as Horderei" i yelled.

"Horderei! Horderei! Horderei" they cheered.

I smiled proud. "Now, we will march on Karabor and claim the city as our own. We destroy the last remaining alliance filth on this world, and show the rest that this world BELONGS TO THE HORDE" i yelled.

"BLOOD AND GLORY TO THE HORDE" i shouted.

"For the horde! For the horde" they roared.

"Now onwards to victory" i shouted and the march began.

As we marched, i could feel the troops eagerness for battle, but above them all was Yrels thirst for blood. And i would be more than happy to sate it.

 _Shadowmoon valley. Outskirts of Karabor._

 _no pov_

Saldroks army was marching upon Karabor.

Inside the temple the Exarchs was completly oblivious to it. Until a vindicator rushed into their counciling room.

"Hurry Exarchs, you have to see this" he said breathing heavely.

Akama and Maladaar, quickly followed.

They stepped out on a balcony that overlooked most of the city.

"By the light" said Maladaar shocked.

They were under attack...By their own people.

They were storming into the city attacking every draenei soldier they saw.

Yrel had gone on ahead the secure the surrounding quarters. She cleaved her way through the ranks of the draenei with such bloodlust, it could even rival that of Garrosh.

The soldiers and vindicator fought with savagery and rage, overwhelming the defenders.

The ogres and elekk riders swaped away their foes with clubs and the great tusks of the beast.

The arcanists and sorcerers blasted their enemies with arcane power.

Naielle and the Rangari impaled the defenders with rains of arrows.

The priests smited their foes and healed their friends with the light.

"What is this nightmare" Akama said.

"What in the name of the light has happened to our people" Maladaar said in shock.

After a short time, the horderei had secured the areas surrounding the temple. The way to the temple was clear and they stormed into it

Saldrok spotted the Exarchs on the balcony and approached.

The Exarchs looked down at the smirking orc.

"So you have finally decided to show yourself, Exarchs" he said.

"You. What have you done to our people" Akama yelled in rage.

Saldrok laughed. "I have been given a gift and i decided to share it with the draenei. And as you can see, your people are now mine" he said.

"You monster, The light will smite you do.." an arrow was fired behind Saldrok and hit Maladaar in his left arm.

He screamed and the arrow went throught his bone.

"Nice shot, Naielle" Saldrok said, not turning around.

"Thank you, master" she said and fired at Akama.

Akama quickly dodged and looked at the attacker. His eyes widened at the sight of Naielle.

"Naielle, what in the name of the light are you doing" he yelled in disbelief.

"I am carrying out my masters will" she said and shot again.

Maladaar quickly reached for his shield and blocked the arrow.

"I do not understand, we had recieved word Naielle and Yrel had won the war of Talador" Akama said.

Saldrok heard them and laughed. "It was me who sent you those words. I just had to make you believe everything was fine before i revealed myself" he said.

The Exarchs were shocked. They had sit idle while their people became slaves.

"All this time, it was you who was sending those messagers" Maladaar yelled.

"Exactly" Saldrok answered with a smirk.

A vindicator stepped onto the balcony. "Exarchs, the invaders are swarming into the temple. We cannot hold them off much longer" he said.

"We will aid you ,vindicator, lead the way" they said and left the balcony.

Saldrok watched them leave. "Come, Naielle, lets go finish the job" he said walked into the temple.

"As you wish, master" She replied.

Inside the temple, in the great hall was the last remaining draenei. They were desperatly tried to hold down the doors, but they were begining to crack.

The doors fell and the horderei stormed inside.

The defenders had no chance. Their former brothers and sister were empowered by their mark and was quickly pushing them back.

Maladaar and Akama were trying as much as they could, but they were beginning to lose hope.

The horderei fought with savagery unlike anything the Exarchs had seen before and soon found themselves sorrounded.

The Exarchs looked around and saw nothing but hatred and rage on their former peoples faces.

"What magic could have done such things to them" asked Akama facing Maladaar.

"I do not know, but they are not themselves, they cant be" he said hoping.

The troops moved aside as Saldrok, Yrel and Naielle entered the great hall.

"I believe this is the end for you Exarchs" Saldrok said.

"It may be, but we will die fighting" Akama said with anger towards to orc.

He chuckled. "Thats the spirit, i would be happy to end your torment, however, that honor is reserved for my beloved mate" he said turning to face Yrel who stepped forward.

The Exarchs saw the draenei women approach, but they did not know who it was.

"What sick draenei would ever consider taking an orc as a mate" Maladaar said with disgust.

Yrel chuckled evily. "A former friend" she said removing her helmet.

Hey white locks flowing down her back.

The Exarchs were abselutly shocked. "Y-yrel, is that you? What has happened to you" they asked.

"I have simply embraced the true power. The power of the Horde" she said smirking.

"Embraced true power? Yrel can you not see you have become a slave to.."

"Enough talk, Fight Or Die" she shouted as she drew Sanketsu and charged at them.

She brought her sword on Akama who blocked it with his scythe like weapons. Yrel then kicked him hard in the stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Maladaar moved in to strike Yrel with his sword, but she just grabbed it with one hand.

Yrel quickly spun around with Sanketsu and hit Maladaars shield with such force that it broke into tiny pieces.

Maladaar was sent flying backwards by the collision. They slowly picked themselves up and stared at Yrel.

"You see now, you are weak and you will always be weak" she mocked them.

Maladaar held up a hand. "Gol'ak mal shiva" he shot a beam of light towards Yrel.

Yrel grinned and held up her hand. Dark red lightning shot out of her hand and met the light beam. The lightning collided with the light beam and was pushing it back.

The dark energi was approaching Maladaar. "I...Cannot...Hold" he struggled.

He screamed in agony as his entire body was reduced to ash.

"Maladaar, No" Akama shouted. He ran over to the remains of his former friend.

"What have you done, Yrel" he said with venom looking at her.

"What i should have done long ago" she said as she made her dark red aura appear.

She held up a hand and lifted Akama into the air by the throat, with her magic. The Exarch was choking.

Yrels burning red eyes, flame wings and horns reapeared as her aura grew massive. Sanketsu bursted into flame as Yrel charged at Maladaar.

"Stare Into The Face of Death" she said in her demonic voice.

Akama was impaled by the flaming sword and the flames spread to the rest of his body. He too, was burned to ash.

Yrel returned to the ground still in her demon form.

"It is done, Karabor now belongs to the horde. LOK'TAR" Saldrok shouted.

The army raised they weapons and cheered.

 _Saldrok pov_

We had done it. Karabor was mine. I could not wait to tell..

"I cannot bear this anymore" A booming voice echoed through the hall.

A blinding light apeared the middle of the hall.

I had to shield my eyes for it burned so brightly.

When the light finally died down, i looked to see...No it couldnt be...Its impossible...He sacrificed himself.

Velens shining form stood in the hall.

"It wounds my old heart to see my people in such a way. I will free them" He raised his hands to air and they began to glow with the light.

A light enveloped all my troops as they grabbed their heads and screamed in pain. Even Yrel and Naielle. Yrel returned to her normal form.

"No this cant be happening. The crystals power cannot be erazed" I thought with slight fear.

All my troops, including Naielle and Yrel, dropped to their knees and breathed heavely.

Velen walked over to Yrel. "It is over now, my child. You are free" he said and kneeled down to her.

"So this was it? All my plans was for nothing. Yrel, my mate...Gone" I thought in sorrow.

I looked to Yrel again.

She would probably be the first to...

Out of nowhere, Yrel picked up Sanketsu and impaled Velen with it.

Velens expression changed to that of pure shock.

Yrel stood up still holding the hilt. "You pathetic, miserable old FOOL" Yrel shouted in pure rage.

Her aura returned, giant bat like wings sprouted from her back. Upwards curling black horns grew from her forehead. (Think Illidans horns)

And her skin turned red as blood. "We were never slaves to begin with" she placed her hand on Velens head.

Velens body glowed brightly red. I shielded my eyes as he cried out in agony.

A giant explosion followed that knocked everyone back.

I opened my eyes again and looked in the middle.

Velen was no more. Yrel stood there in all her glory and beauty. She turned around and walked towards me.

"So it was all true? She did really love me and not because of the mark" i thought.

She was now in front of me. "Yrel...How.." i began.

"Saldrok, my love, i would never let anything take me away from you" she leaned in and her lips met mine.

I had never been so happy and surprised. I pulled her close and returned the kiss.

 **And that, readers, was Mark of the Horde. I hope you guys had as much fun reading it, as i had writing it. Please leave a review if you did.**

 **But wait, there is still more.**

 _Epiloge_

 _One month later. Saldrok pov_

Where i was, i did not know. I felt like i was floating without a body.

I saw images fly across my vision.

I saw a crow fly over the sea and toward a burning green pillar in the horizen.

It was an island, but it did not look like any i had ever seen.

I saw demons. Thousands of them. Imps, voidwalkers, felhounds, felguards, fel lords, wrathguards, doomguards and Dreadlords.

They were all marching out of a giant stone tomb.

i looked up into the sky. It was covered in dark green clouds and it was raining with burning green meteors.

i turned around to see a giant tree, but it was withering and burning. I looked close and saw a terrible nightmare inside of it.

I looked down at the sea below me.

Horrors beyond imagination rose from it. hundreds of Naga and some sort of horrific sea creature.

A massive bone shattering roar echoed through the wind.

I turned to see...Something rise from the tomb.

It was a giant humanoid body clad in molten black armor.

Around its neck was a beard of dancing flames. Two horns, black as night, crowned its head.

In its hand was a sword, whose blade had been broken. It burning with shadows.

The figure looked at me. It howled a laughter which i thought could break mountians.

"You are not prepared" i heard a voice whisper to me.

The demon broughts its unholy sword down on me.

I sat up in my bed, breathing heavely. "What...What kind of nightmare was that" i thought as i tried to recall what i had seen.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare, my love" i heard the delicate voice of my beloved.

"It...It felt like something more. Like a terrible vision of things to come" i said.

"What did you see" she asked.

"i saw demons, thousands of them. Horrors rose from the sea, a massive withered tree made of nightmares. Then i saw something else. A giant demon so large it could cast a shadow over the whole of Azeroth" i said.

"That sounds terrible" she said sitting up.

I turned around and looked in the eyes of my beloved. My Yrel.

I smiled and gently caressed her cheek.

"What ever comes, I know we will face it together"


End file.
